The present invention relates to wall hanging frames, and more particularly to a new and improved device for stabilizing the position of a picture frame hanging on a wall.
It is common to decorate interior and exterior walls by hanging things on them. Typical room decorations include such things as pictures, photographs, artwork and certificates which are usually mounted in decorative frames. These decorative frames may be hanged from the wall using one of several common devices.
One such device is a wire strung between two screw eyes that are attached to the back of the frame. A screw or nail is partially inserted into the wall, and the wire is placed over the head thereof. The position of the frame may then be adjusted by sliding the wire over the head. Another common frame hanging device is a metal bracket having a sawtooth bottom edge which is attached to the back of the top horizontal member of the frame. An opening or slot on the bottom edge of the bracket is placed over the head of the nail in the wall. Adjustment may be made by sliding along the bottom edge or selecting a different opening or slot in the bracket. In some cases, the frame molding itself or a slot carved therein is simply placed over the head of the nail in the wall.
Regardless of the frame hanging device selected, the position of the frame is invariably subject to movement as a result of such things as cleaning, dusting and the opening and closing of nearby doors. Every time such movement occurs, it becomes necessary to realign and straighten the frame. This can become a time consuming nuisance. It is therefore desirable to provide a device for stabilizing the position of a wall hanging frame.
One such device is a flat one-piece metallic member having a pair of spikes protruding out from one side, and a single spike protruding out from the opposite side. This device has several limitations. First, since it uses spikes it is only usable with wooden frames. It is unsuited for frames made of metal, porcelain, glass or other similar materials. In addition, the spikes are relatively large and are therefore likely to cause damage to the frame or the wall or both.